If I Never Knew You
by Uglysweatermix
Summary: When Finn and Jake tried to warn the Flame King about assassins and didn't believe a word they said he sentenced Finn to die at sunrise! Will Flame Princess be able to save the love of her life in time? Takes place during "Ignition Point"
1. Chapter 1

"This is Treason disguised as a play! Guards seize them!" The Flame yelled out and his flame guards grabbed Finn and Jake.

"What?! No!" Finn cried out as him and Jake were held down to the stage. Both looked at the Flame King as he told his guards to search them.

"Sire, it's your daughter's scented candles!" The guard said holding the candle out for all to see.

"Uh..." Finn could not find the words as he tried to explain.

The Flame King looked at them both for a second, something about them seemed familiar, "Guards, Remove their masks!"

The Guards pulled their masks off, and the entire crowd was in shock, the Flame Princess's Boyfriend Finn the human and his buffoon Jake the dog. "Please we're trying to warn you about assassins!" Finn cried out as the Guards pulled them to their feet.

Sickos! Take them to the dungeon! At sunrise tomorrow Finn, the prince of the Grasslands will die!" The Flame King yelled as his minions cheered with delight.

As Finn was being dragged away, Flambo hiding within the crowd, ran off the warn Flame Princess, "This plan has gone from bad to worse!"

Flambo whispered to him self as he approached the edge of the Fire Kingdom.

Flame Princess was pulling at the grass burning it to a black crisp, thinking of when Finn and Jake will return.

"I hope they didn't get caught." She said out loud to herself as she continued to pick at with the grass.

Flame princess head shot up hearing, a familiar voice…

"Flame Princess, help! Help!"

Flambo came running to her, his face alight with panic. She caught him in her arms and tried to calm him down.

Easy, Flambo!" Flame princess said. "What it is?" His response was in panick. "It's Finn!"

Flambo cried. "They got him and he's gonna die tomorrow at sunrise!"

"WHAT?!" She cried out gripping the little flame booger even harder.

"Princess..can't...breathe" Flambo kept getting squeezed harder. Flame princess dropped him as she fell to her knees. "

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have let Finn and Jake go to the Kingdom, now I'll never Finn again" she put her face into her hands and started to cry.

"Princess come with me" Flambo said as she got to her feet and they walked to the fire kingdom.

Her heart was beating painfully against her chest. She felt a mixture of fear, as she stood before the dungeon in the Fire Kingdom. She would only be more upset.

"The Princess would like to look into the eyes of the man who tricked us." Flambo stated simply to the guards, knowing that the truth would not gain her entry.

"Be quick." They stepped aside for the princess of fire not questioning her.

Her heart fell when she saw him, kneeling in the cell, his wrists burned from the ropes that held his arms behind the wooden stake in the ground. His backpack gone, and his head downcast.

She could not stop herself from running to him.

"Phoebe." And her name on his lips was like air for her to breath. And she knew she had made the right choice by coming back.

"I'm so sorry," she said, pressing her face to his chest, wanting the comfort of his touch.

"For what? This?" Not the least bit of anger touched his voice. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself close to him in the darkness.

"I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this." He almost joked. "Can't really think of any right now, but..." He smiled warmly at her.

She pulled slightly away from him, the guilt filling her up inside. "It would have been better if we had never met at all. Then none of this would have happened." She confessed to him.

"Phoebe, look at me." He waited until she responded, then continued to try and reassure her. "I'd rather die tomorrow, then live a hundred years without knowing you." And his eyes never left her's.

Finn suddenly began to sing,

" _If i never knew you...If i never felt this love...i would have no inkling of how precious life can be...if i never held you...i would never have a clue...how at last i'd find in me...the missing part of me...in this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies...i can see the truth so clear...in your eyes...So dry your eyes..And im so grateful to you...I'd have lived my whole life through...Lost forever...If i never knew you_ …"

She wiped away her tears and sang, " _I thought our love would be so beautiful...Somehow we'd make the whole world bright...I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong...All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night...But still my heart is saying we were right...For if i never knew you_ …"

" _There's no moment i regret_ …"

" _If i never knew this love_ …"

" _Since the moment that we met_ …"

" _I would have no inkling of_ …"

" _If our time has gone too fast_ …"

" _How precious life can be_ …"

" _I've lived at last..."_ he kissed her gem.

"I can't leave you." And she held him tighter than before, as if she could keep him safe while her arms remained around him.

"You won't." He whispered to her. "No matter what happens to me I'll always be with you forever."

She held on for one more wonderful moment, and then released him.

As she walked away Finn watched her shadow,when she was gone he let his head fall. " _And i'm so grateful to you...I'd have lived my whole life through...Empty as the sky.."_

Flame Princess looked back at the cell door one more time before going up the stairs.

" _Never knowing why..."_

Both thought, " _Lost forever...If i never knew you..."_

She ran.

She ran away from him, away from her kingdom, her home, her family, away from everything. She finally, returned to her home, all she could do was weep.

Back in the Fire Kingdom the guards were having a big problem, Jake the Dog had escaped and they didn't know where he was at.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Bubblegum was in her lab experimenting on Peppermint Butler for research when they heard screaming coming from outside.

"Help! Somebody help! Help!"

Jake came tearing into the kingdom, his face alight with panic. Bubblegum ran out of the lab wondering what was going on. Jake had made it into the castle just as two Banana Guards stopped him.

"Easy, Jake!" Banana Guard #1 said. Bubblegum ran in between the guards, and got to Jakes level. "What is it, Jake? What happened?" His response would anger the princess. "It's Finn!" Jake cried. "They got him!"

All hell broke loose. Banana Guards began to gather around and ask questions.

"Who's got him?

"The Flame People!"

"The Flame People?"

"They captured him- dragged him off!"

"Where'd they take him?"

"The Dungeon!"

"How many were there?"

"I dunno, at least a dozen in that room!"

How did you escape?"

"I shrunk myself and escaped through the vents!"

Jake was shooting out answers as quickly as Banana Guards could make up the questions to ask.

"We've got to save him," Jake cried desperately. "He's done the same for all of us!"

Banana Guard #2 nodded. "Jake is right, we've got to do something!"

Right on cue, the Princess stood up and caught everyone's attention. The men turned all in her direction at once, startled.

"And so we shall!" Bubblegum thundered. "I told him those Flame People couldn't be trusted. Finn, tried to befriend them. And look what they've done to him!" Jake looked into her eyes and he could see there was almost a crazy look but there was no time to dwell on that Finn's life was at stake.

"But now I say it's time to rescue our courageous hero," Bubblegum continued, her anger mounting. "At daybreak, we attack!"

They all shouted in agreement. She got up front and center and then started singing, "What can you expect from filthy little heathens? Their whole disgusting race is like a curse. Their skins a hellish red! They're only good when extinguished! They're vermin, as I told and worse."

They all shouted/sang, "They're savages! Savages!"

"Barely even people."

"Savages! Savages!"

"Drive them from our border! They're not like you and me, which means they must be evil! We must sound the drums of war!" Bubblegum shouted.

The Banana Guards prepared their candy weapons and now... It's War

In the Fire Kingdom, the Fire People gathered in the castle, where the Flame King prepared them.

He turned to them and sang, "This is what we feared. The Candy Citizens are demons. The only thing they feel at all is greed."

Flint yelled to a few of the flame people, "Beneath that sugared face there's emptiness inside."

One growled, "I wonder if they even bleed."

They all chanted, "They're savages! Savages! Barely even people!

Savages! Savages!"

"Killers at the core" Flame King said.

Flint walked amongst the people that were having doubts. He reminded, "They're different from us, which means they can't be trusted."

Flame King went beside his sons and shouted, "We must sound the roars of war!"

"They're savages! Savages!" They turned to the entrance where Fire Guards were dragging Finn in. "First we deal with this one. Then we sound the drums of war!"

They shouted, "Savages! Savages!"

"Let's go kill a few, Men!" Colonel Candy Corn shouted. The Banana Guards shouted, "Savages! Savages!"

Bubblegum exclaimed, "Now it's up to you, Banana's!"

They all chanted, "Savages! Savages! Barely even people! Now we sound the roars…of…WAR!"

After that, they all prepared for War. But it's not just war, it Candy Fire War!

As for Flame Princess, she in her home with Cinnamon Bun. "They're going to kill him at sunrise Cinnamon Bun," she told him.

Shocked, Cinnamon Bun said, "you have to stop them."

"I can't."

"But Princess your dream about you both-"

"I was wrong Cinnamon Bun! And now it can never happen!" She said before hiding her face in shame, "I feel so lost. I should have stayed in that lantern and become evil."

Cinnamon Bun put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "Flame Princess you are nothing like your father, I know it was a good thing you came out of that lantern, look what you have become Finn has helped you become a better person, Sure, you made a few mistakes, but you has the courage to accept them and change for the good, I know that you are the strongest, most caring princess ever." She smiled at his kind and encouraging words, her smile was short lived as the sunrise caught her attention, "Sunrise," she said.

It's not too late Flame Princess," said Cinnamon Bun, "You know what to do princess, now do it!"


End file.
